Alors qu'il avait commencé à se relever
by Eirhya
Summary: Encore une fois, la violence frappe, le sang coule. Francis subit. La France pleure. Texte en rapport avec les événements du 13 novembre 2015.


Alors qu'il avait commencé à se relever…

Il était de nouveau à Terre.

Son corps était froid comme la glace, secoué de nombreux frissons incontrôlables. Il sentait… cette douleur…. Qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Revenir de ses plus profondes craintes… et lui percer le cœur. Impitoyable. Froide. Et Injuste. Les battements de son cœur, s'accéléraient, à mesure que la réalité s'imposait dans son esprit. Bientôt, ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le porter, faibles, et brisées.

Et Francis tomba à nouveau.

Dans une descente infernale, dans ce précipice de haine, de douleur et de souffrance, qui ne s'était jamais réellement refermé depuis le terrible mois de janvier. Un silence de mort régnait. Pourtant… des cris, des larmes, des supplications fusaient, résonnaient à travers sa boîte crânienne toutes les souffrances que subissaient son peuple convergeaient dans son esprit. Et par-dessus ces voix innocentes, des tirs, des balles, qui revenaient, encore, encore, encore… C'étaient elles qui le transperçaient de toutes parts.

Il ne voulait plus y penser, il y voulait oublier. Il voulait que la douleur s'arrête. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, c'était un ouragan, c'était un torrent. Des sentiments les plus horribles les uns que les autres se fracassaient contre lui, telles des vagues furieuses. A peine parties, qu'elles revenaient déjà. Sa vision se troublait de larmes écarlates, alors que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Pourquoi le monde ne pouvait-il connaître la quiétude, et la gaieté ?

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus… C'était cette colère. Cette rage. Qu'il sentait lentement s'immiscer dans son cœur, au même rythme que celui des français. C'était la graine, de la haine, qui s'était enracinée par la peur, à mesure des coups portés à ses valeurs, par ces gens… ces fous, ces monstres… Ils nourrissaient ce bourgeon de la souffrance… Francis savait…. Il craignait le jour où elle fleurirait. Parce que de cette fleur ne résulterait rien de bon. Les sentiments qu'elle portait ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est le massacre d'innocents. D'une haine redirigée par des victimes sur des victimes.

Comment… Comment pouvait en venir à tuer des gens ? Pour une mission qu'ils disent inspirée de leur Dieu ? Comment des êtres qui furent autrefois humains pouvaient se donner le droit, avec une supposée justification divine, d'ôter la vie ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et probablement qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ces gens.

Il devait se redresser. Encore une fois. Malgré ce flot noir qui le submergeait. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder le mal fleurir là où il n'avait pas lui d'exister. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

C'était son rôle. D'être un guide, un protecteur.

Francis ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il devait éradiquer la terreur, la rage, qui découlait avec ces larmes. Parce que ce qu'il aime… c'est ses valeurs, c'est la joie, c'est les gens, c'est la vie. Il les aime de tout son cœur meurtri.

Mais oui, il pleurera. Pour toute cette violence inutile. Pour ces morts. Pour ces vies brisées.

Pour son peuple qui crie, qui hurle, tel un animal blessé.

Mais oui, il avancera.

Il se relèvera. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Car c'est un combat qu'il doit mener. Un combat qu'on doit tous mener, à notre façon.

Croyants, Athées, Hommes, Femmes, Jeunes et Anciens

Un combat contre la chaîne de la haine, et de la peur.

Jamais il ne s'avouera vaincu. C'est mal le connaître, lui et son peuple.

Parce que Francis, c'est l'esprit de la France.

Et la France est forte.

Mais tout ça attendra. L'heure est aux larmes.

Demain...

Demain, il se tiendra debout.

* * *

J'ai ressenti de la colère. Et beaucoup de tristesse. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut s'adonner à des horreurs pareilles. Et encore plus sur des civils, des gens comme tout le monde, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Des gens qui voulaient juste profiter de la vie. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de cette violence qui semble sortie de nulle part. Je n'ose imaginer la douleur des familles, des amis qui ont perdu des gens qu'ils aimaient.

Alors j'ai voulu écrire. Essayer d'extérioriser ces sentiments, les même sentiments qui ravagent actuellement la France. J'espère avoir réussi.

Je tiens surtout à dire qu'il ne faut pas mélanger, et mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Dans le futur, beaucoup de gens risquent de se retourner contre des innocents, qui partagent la même religion que ces tueurs. Mais ce sont des victimes, comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si certaines personnes sont des assassins. Ils n'ont pas à "payer" pour ces criminels.

Encore une fois, mes pensées vont droit aux familles et aux victimes.


End file.
